to kill a fake god
by reckless gamer
Summary: whenever someone thinks they are god someone else comes to knock them down. mainly OC's. rewrite inprogress status: CH1 finished
1. prolouge

_A/N after reviewing the only review i ever gotten :( and the traffic pattern i've decided to begin rewriting this first to make it third person and second because almost everyone looks at this chapter then leaves. so all i'm going to say is i'm taking a note Lufia and letting you see a fight before we really get into the story. oh one last thing, putting in a different system for a/n's mid story_

_fuck me i posted this without the final look over._

* * *

Prologue:

Ancestral fight

(unknown location so 500 years ago)

In a castle in the center of a dark void, the ruins of a bloody battle can be seen as far as the eye would allow. In the castle was a scene in complete contrast to the fight that happened. There was nobody be it alive or dead, the halls have all their grey stone bricks intact, the candles still shown there blue flames to dimly brighten the corridors. The rugs were still a lovely shade of red with matching decretive curtains. but if one were to look closely you could see a trail of blood mixed in the rugs that lead to two large wooden doors that had steel reinforcements typical of a medieval setting.

Once you followed the trail inside the larger room all anyone could see was three figures and a gem. Two where facing the last that was in front of the glowing gem. The two being a male fox and a female wolf were standing at the ready to take on the threat that stood opposite to them. The fox with rust colored fur had a zanbato, a staff with a curved blade at the end, and medium thick metal armor for a balance of mobility and protection. The wolf with grey almost snow white fur had on just the same armor if not refitted for her well toned body, but with stronger metal on the gauntlets and boots.

The last member of the imminent fight was a jackal but he was clad in heavier armor for better protection and it was painted unlike the opponent's unpainted steel sliver his was painted a foreboding shade of black. The color wouldn't reflect any ray light but devoured them leaving only darkness, pure and simple darkness. The weapon in his hand was another zanbato only it looked like it was forged from Hell, the blade was jagged and uneven, while the shaft was adorned with seven runes each glowing blood red.*In a nut shell this guy was evil.

The fox made the first move by charging in for an attack. The jackal jumped over him to see that the wolf mimicked his movements and delivered a punch to the chest that only stopped his course with a loud clank. Seeing this she twisted her body to bring a spin kick to his side it effectively sent him to the wall with a small crater forming around. The fox turned to charge at him again this time he was pushed back by tremendous force. Upon recovering he gazed at the jackal that had changed his body through Chaos Mag.** his body was now a demonic version of himself complete with leathery wings. The force from the transformation sent him back to where the wolf landed, the two then exchanged a quick glance. After nodding the wolf grabbed the fox's arms and spun around until she felt fast enough and let go of him catapulting the fox up towards the now flying demon. It saw this coming as well but wasn't fast enough to react to the first slash mark that he had made across the Thing's now bare chest. Although the mark was barely deep enough to draw blood the fox followed through by using the remaining force from the launch to bring up a back kick in the chest as well. Aided by the fact he's wearing metal boots it was able to send the demon back to the wall but not for stunning It at all.

The wolf had acted upon seeing the display of defensive strength and by the time It touched the wall she was giving the beast her own combo of punches and kicks most of which didn't even faze the demon. Amidst the flurry of useless attacks the Demon grabbed an arm with one hand and a leg with the other. When she tried to retaliate the Beast throw her down as hard as it could knocking the wolf from the top floor that they were on, to the earth. Not to the floor below but through ALL 10 stories until the earth final caught the now limp body.

The fox saw all of this and with an enraged roar summoned his own Chaos Mag. Although, instead of a demonic version, his looked of a paladin though the armor looked more skin then steel the color changed to white and around him were two additional swords along with the zanbato in his hands. The Demon grinned evilly as it almost knew the fox could accomplish the task, as it took a fighting stance.

The paladin like fox took off at a faster pace landing a more decisive blow on the Monster's torso sending it back into the wall this time causing a crater. It seemed almost turned on by this and jumped back at the white entity. As It reached back a blade came into form as if it materialized from thin air, upon being a single step from each others face the weapons clashed in a deafening wave of sound and power. The two pushed away from one another give up 100 feet between them. Not letting up on the fight both ran for another confrontation along the path the white mentally through the floating sword on his left which made the black slow down for a second to intercept it by taking aim and throwing It's own sword at the projectile while It generated a look alike in It's hand. The end result was the same as the last only another side weapon was now involved. As the Angel of Vengeance and the Demon of Destruction continued the only visible marks were the terrain giving way from the unbelievable amounts of energy that was clashing together. As the white one grew more enraged he made the two swords separate into six smaller shards and given the only voice command he needed. "fly my fangs!"*** at the command the shards of steel made a beeline to the opponent which it in turn dodged to the left. Upon reaching where the target was, the fangs swerved in wide arcs in different directions all of which to try and skewer the said target in the face.

Now with the pointed tips constantly flying at it and the paladin like fox racing to get in his own attacks the demon quickly ran back to the glowing emerald. Upon reaching said jewel it laughed manically and spoke a single sentence "I'll show you… The greatest… Nightmare!" as he said those words he became enveloped in a bright light that knocked the other away. As the blinding light faded it revealed a more sinister demon that had skin resembling heavy armor, the teeth were broadened, the 'mask' on the 'armor' jetted out as two wedges one above and one below the face. On the back was a pair of glistening red orange, almost golden transparent wings in it's left hand was a sword, at least that's what it looked like only flesh and teeth instead of steel.

The display of Night Terror did not detour the fox or his flying shrapnel but the energy blast it just shot did, mainly turning the metal coming at it to ash. The embodiment of terror then rushed at him getting blocked by the zanbato and knocking him back into a wall from the sheer force alone as well as knocking him unconscious.

As the hulking beast lumbered over to the fox the gem glowed brightly again. Noticing this from the corner of it's vision it turned to gaze upon the wolf it tossed away earlier touching the said gem. A second later tendrils of pure energy ensnared it as seven voices rang out in unison "Belial… you who have sealed us away shall now feel the weight of your sins. There will be no salvation, there will be no damnation. Only existence in a state of perpetual suffering." the tendrils then dragged the former jackal into the gem. After the energy died down upon completing the everlasting cage it then released the owners of the seven voices in yet another blinding flash. With all the energy within it spent the massive gem crumbled into dust and scattered to the winds.

The wolf then turned to her lover which lied still on the floor. At the sight of the fox's barely living form the distressed woman rushed over to him hoping that he would recover. But he never will.

* * *

(*if you can think of a better looking hell forded weapon your welcome to I'm Christian and I don't deal with the satanic stuff too much. Just the other fanfics I've read already.)

(**Chaos Magnification or Chaos Mag. Is a process in which the user purifies the residual essence of chaos emeralds within his or her body with whatever emotion that their are attuned element resonates with. the result being changing their bodies into their truest form that defines who they are. A good way to think of it is SSj4 in DBZ only mine has the off chance of Permanent mutation if done prematurely.)

(***gundam 00 reference: introduced with the gundam throne zwei towards the end of the first season it quickly became overused in the antagonist gundams during season 2)

that's all for now don't bother reading the next chapters if you already have as i still need to observe how bad of a job i did last year and based on my current streak this year as well. plus final copy of old chapters will give me some raw data to mess with.


	2. lovely days can end horribly

**A/N well at least people are reading it and it seems that everyone went along with waiting for this chapter. now all that's needed is to figure out why no one's giving me a review and p.s. i mat be bashing on all religons that aren't my own so sorry if you hate me for it but i'm christan so shut it **

* * *

Chapter 2

All fake gods

demand sacrifice

_If someone reads what the requirements are to each religion then most may say that Christianity asks only that you form a relationship to god and then let it flow from there, close to no questions asked past that point. while almost every other religion asks that you give up more along with permanent costs to obtain salvation like killing your first born child. _

(red fox's POV between life and death)

"_Sigh did we really need to go THAT far back?" _

"_Would you rather we go to the last time you wet the bed?"_

"_Shutting up."_

"_This was the moment that your life changed so like it or not. We. Are. Starting. Here. End of discussion." _

"_Alright, alright!" _

With a sour taste in my mouth I watched the last happy moment in Regulator village. Me at four years old just started learning how to use a zanbato with the aid of my father. The best warrior in the village which as being the strongest village meant he was the best there was. My dad and me looked almost alike if it wasn't for several battle scars he has and that he wore a black tunic and red sash. It was about noon at the moment we both stopped well, my dad did I was just begging for more before lunch. But as my mother called with a threat that involved a vicious beating with the dull edge of my blade I quickly ran to the table for a lunch of smoked beef, potato stew, and steamed vegetables.

After me and my dad had finished we continued the lessons so I could use my weapon properly once we were done with that the time was about 3 o'clock and I could wield it good enough to at least give me a chance in a fight against a veteran. Since all I had to do was put away the equipment I did just that putting the training equipment in the backroom along withmy new zanbato as I was too small to carry it with my with out any problems after which I left the house. Next I went to find Sarah my friend, she was a beautiful grey wolf that had golden honey eyes that showed only how kind she was, she often wore a kung fu dress that had a scene that showed cherry blossoms flowing in the wind, finally she had armbands with matching shoes that had small milky white gems in them I didn't know if they were there for fashion sense or not I just knew that she has a wicked well everything. If it wasn't for her heart of gold she'd be the best fist fighter we have.

Finally after thinking about her I reach her house it was actual a bit of a walk considering that we live on opposite ends of the village. Once I got to the front door of the house I knock on the wooden door to wait for my friend. However after ten seconds I didn't hear anything just silence aside from the other villagers going about their day. I tried knocking a second time this time a little harder. still no response now I was beginning to worrying about her she would leave a note if she ever left to go somewhere and there wasn't one in sight. I hammered my fist against the door expecting a different response but it didn't change. Out of fear I ran for the backyard to see it devoid of life. In dispersion I knocked down the door to see that there was no one in the building not Sarah, her mom, or her dad.

(Now playing _planet hell by Nightwish)_

Seeing nothing I rushed back to my house to get my parents to help me search for her only to hear my mother scream followed by my dad roar in response before a bone shaking scream came from him as well. I ran to my house as fast as my legs could carry me till I smelled blood. Once that scent smacked me in the face I didn't know what I was doing. My legs carried me to my zanbato to see that it was left alone while my father's was gone. Whatever had a hold of my body lost it as I felt that there was someone behind me. I truned to find some masked brute staring at me. He was probably an ape given what did show, fur covered arms and legs, no tail and I could only see eyes full of hate staring into my blue fearful eyes he raised his axe in a attempt to kill me quickly. I grabbed my pole arm and ran before he could start the downward stroke.

Outside I saw that everyone else was being given a similar fate to death by a masked ape or some other animal using an axe. Holding my zanbato closer in my arms I ran for the forests to the west hoping to lose sight of both this blood bath and the two hundred some pounds of death racing after me.

It was as I reached the Savior's woods that the name gave meaning as I jumped from trunk to trunk trying to lose him that he started to just tear down the branches that began to lean in front of him as if the forest was trying to slow him down. In a feat of angry he through his axe to try and impale or better yet kill me. The axe flew past my head missing it thanks to gravity pulling me below it. As it sunk into a tree it cry in agony as a branch bent out to take the blade out. both of us didn't stop at the sight of the treant coming to life. How did I know he was still following? I found arrows across the trees as I continued to any village that wasn't what was left of mine.

After a while I noticed that the trees had less arrows that either meant that he was falling behind, running out, or he's trying for a better shot. In a act of desperation I grabbed a hold of one of the arrows in the tree next to me. I then pulled it out to throw it back at him. I didn't know if I hit nor did I care I just hoped that I gave him a reason to be cautious. It apparently worked as a unknown something tried to strike my hand I pulled it before whatever it was got to touch me.

The 'it' was a odd looking worm or larvae that was a off set of white, it also had a tiny mouth that had smaller teeth that made him seem like a predator from the time he got out of his little egg. I had no time to look at the hell spawned thing as it was really after the carcass of a treant that just looked like a decaying log until a branch wobbly attempted to catch me before I jumped out of the way.

After I was clearly out of the reach of the undead tree it began to stand up the entire trunk was covered with fungus and mold while several other plants claimed it's branches that had been colored bright from the mossy layer. All I could hear after the thing took what I hoped was a battle stance as the dead tree looked like he returned from a heavy party was a laugh from far away followed by that ape speaking "finally someone helps me! I thought I would need to hunt you down myself well I guess that I'll just enjoy the show. To bad I don't have any popcorn it's going to be a riot!"

By now I'm tired of running if he wants a show I'll give him one. Thinking of how to fight an enemy larger than yourself I took a battle stance that should give me some sort of chance if this reanimated piece of wood were to land a blow. But I had no time as it tried for an early swing that most would need to be blind to not see coming.

I rolled under it resulting it to link it with a downward slam which had the same result only that I dodged by inches on both occasions. Noticing that it couldn't immediately bring the branch that was it's arm back I took the opportunity to jump on it to get a chance at slicing the face. Whether it was alive or not if it couldn't see it could attack. I pushed the blade in as far as I could resulting in a howl of pain before shook me off. I got back up in time to catch it throw something at my feet, the second I look the tiny pebbles on the ground they had already grown into vines that ensnared me and lifted me up to the mark that I had made after which a clapping was heard.

"well done little man you actually survived 30 seconds with a Larvae of the Lost," the ape stated from afar. "but sadly you had to meet a mature one the fresh can't do any specials like the vines. But in any case I won't get paid until I kill." the sound of an arrow being drawn in it's bow was heard before the arrow pierced my chest in between my heart and my left lung. Almost immediately after it happened everything went black.

(end song)

"_ok so I get to see my family killed and me along with them. What does that have to do with me getting a complete super form?" _

"_Because the question is why did you fight the reanimated treant?" _

"_uh because I didn't want to run and bring a second village down along with mine."_

"_Right and why didn't you?"_

"_No one else should die if I could stop it."_

"_Then why did you die then?" _

"_I didn't! some one found me an inch from well… you." _

"_Ok who?" _

"_Just someone that over heard the screams and the random destruction that me and that ape caused"_

"_Not quite the real person that saved you was the king of the woods village. He saw everything the second the two of you entered the forest as such he sent out a party to pick you up before you were hurt but the Larvae or rather the Worm made it a different outcome." _

"_So what happened to the rest?"_

"_They had their power extracted before being tossed aside to be used as practice for those hell spawned larvae"_

"_So what did the party that the king send stop the ape before helping me" _

"_Actually the ape was paid to kill you nothing else was said to him"_

"_So how would the jackal know I'm dead?" _

"_Your daddy's zanbato. He figured that if you saw him take it then you wouldn't stop till your dead to get it back."_

"_Well apparently it was death or inches from it." _

"_So should we see your life in the new village or should we skip to when you left to get revenge?"_

"_I don't know. I guess that it's up to the reviews of the story that will tell us to continue where we left of f or to just jump to when I hunt down the jackal's allies and inevitably my downfall by his hands." _

* * *

**A/N if i still get no reviews then i'll jump to the 16 year old looking for revenge if i do and they want it i'll try and cook up something of a second childhood **


	3. allies

**A/N: the between life and death POV will for now on replace all the authour notes and to areopause i hope that this one has better grammer than the last I spent the three days reviewing it. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Allies

_Everyone has heard that a broom is stronger than a straw but what people don't think is if you tried to separate the straw that make up the brooms end even a baby could spread them before being able to pluck them individually. However if you try to separate them where they are more closely held then you would fail. _

(Red fox in between life and death POV)

_So only one person actually said something huh?_

That's right foxy only one but that's still more than none!

_Who the hell are you! What happened to the grim reaper?_

I'm the writer and for the most part. I AM the grim reaper well for your story anyways.

_That's great so i'm nothing but a pawn in you sick game._

You know i can just kill you now and end the story!

_Um ok so can i ask you a question? _

Sure what is it?

_Where are we headed?_

To more childhood memories so everyone can see what happened before well… this.

_Any way we can skip it?_

No.

_Why?_

Because the reviewer wants to know you so we'll see just what makes you, you. mainly since parents died at age four and you get to almost die a few hours later i take it.

_You know, i miss the grim reaper._

Why do you miss him?

_Because at least i could see him._

Anything else before I start with your background story?

_Yeah, can we just go to the fighting? _

Not every story is action upon action people need explainations to understand the reason for the fights.

_I'll take that as a 'no'_

And now four year old in 3... 2... 1...

(the four year old's POV)

I could hear voices from somewhere but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Everything was still black. I couldn't see, couldn't feel, couldn't move. All I could tell was that I survived an arrow in my chest. Either that or there never was a heaven or a hell to speak of just darkness. Through what was probably thirty minutes or so of nothingness I started to hear someone only this person was clearer then before.

"_hold on!" _

Hold on? To what, life? If their was any left in my body to begin with.

"W_e aren't going to lose another soul this day! Please come back to us!" _

Out of sheer announce I just spoke. Asking this voice where to go, why is it dark, and why should I care if I live or die.

"B_ecause child there is someone here that would like to see you alive again. And as for where to go you must figure that on your own"_

Once more I spoke to this voice. _"Who's there? Everyone that I care for is dead." _

After a moment the unknown voice spoke up._ "She says her name is Sarah and that the two of you known each other since before the massacre in your village earlier." _

At once the darkness was broken as what I figured was my eye lids slowly opened up. I saw that I was in a hut of some kind that had a very brown and boring interior. It had traditional stuff like a fire place stone carved pots and a door and window with a perfect view of the night sky. As I looked around for either Sarah or the person that helped me awake up. As expected the man or woman that helped me from that state of unconsciousness. She was a roe deer, looking about five feet tall with reddish, grey fur. At the moment she was wearing a normal white dress with no added features what so ever that only defined her face all the more. As her look of worry had me wondering what to say now. Seeing that stupid look that I get when I get nervous she decided to break this silence that we had somehow established.

"Well I see that someone's at a lose for words." Her voice was sweet and kind like that of a gentle teacher comforting a crying student. "So how about we start with a name. I'm Samantha but most people call me Sam and you are…"

I looked away unhappy at the events that took place hours ago. "I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"Because my name was supposed to mean guardian but I seem to have failed before I was even trained. Let me ask how can one be a guardian of nothing?"

"When the guardian stops grieving over the past and realizes the reason why he is among the living again." her voice was showing just how disappointed she with me for trying to talk my way out of my name. I let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright so where is Sarah? I would have thought that she would be hugging my." for the first time I actually looked to observe the wound or lack there of. "Speaking of me why didn't I die and why am I not covered in bandages?"

"In the same order little fox; nature decided to give Sarah a call, the arrow that pierced your chest landed in between your heart and lung without touching either one, and I'm a healer if a wound can heal itself then I can speed it up to mere moments where it would take weeks to heal." Around the time she was finished the curtain door to the single room hut opened to reveal a wolf that I thought was dead. The bed being right across the room from the allowed for her to see me as fast as I saw her. We both just stayed in our respective areas just gazing at each other in disbelief that the creature we were looking at was alive. She was now wearing a brown furred loin cloth over her body covering what they were designed to cover not a thing more, revealing the slender three year old body she had. Her eyes were still those honey colored wells of compassion with her fur silky smooth and a soft grey shade in contrast to the straight black hair laying on her shoulders. Even though we were three and four years old we just knew that we were destined to be with one another.

After what seemed like years of us looking at each other Sam spoke up, "Well Sarah, since this fox doesn't want to give a name perhaps you can allow me an identity?"

The sudden question knocked her out of our little dream "Well, his name's Porrocha. But I doubt that he'll want that name since the village thing." I showed them my distaste of what happened with my ears dropping and a slight growl. "well we need to get caught up with each other, could you leave us for a while?"

With an understanding face she left them out the way Sarah entered. Trying to be nice I started with "Ladies first."

Sarah chuckled at my act of chivalry before speaking her side of what happened. "Well," she sarted as she found a seat, "I learned of the attack on our village beforehand and needed to get away. The bigger problem was that I learned of it an hour before it happened. So if I did left a note to tell you what was happening then the people that found I wasn't there would wait for you."

"Well, if that's your side then here come mine." I retold her what happened to moment I black out with an arrow in my chest. Needless to say she was worried about the ordeal and whether I was alive or dead.

"Since you don't want to be called Porrocha any more what should your new name be?"

"I have no idea. I just don't want a name that I don't deserve."

"Well in any case as far as I know everyone else is dead or worse."

"Worse? How?"

"That little worm that ensnared you with the vines. What if it could control more than a decaying treant?"

"Like wha… oh fuck." thinking of a things that controlling just dead trees was one thing but what if it could control other dead stuff as well. That would spell disaster for the world. "I guess your right." I slowly got up from the bed of leafs to go after those things. Sarah stopped me from even leaving the bed.

"I know you don't want the name anymore but porrocha your not going to try and hunt them down are you?"

"And if I am?"

"Then your not going without any extra training! You almost died once I don't want to see your body lifeless again!"

"Where would I find a person qualified to train me?" I asked with my head lowered. "My father was the best warrior in a village that is now destroyed."

"First since it's night time why don't you get to sleep and talk to the elder tomorrow morning. Second I think he can find a suitable teacher for you in this or another village provided what happened to ours didn't spread."

"Alright, one question though. Where are you sleeping tonight?"

Sarah was a little unsure since the whole ordeal happened hours ago. "Um I don't think I've asked Sam that so can I sleep with you"

"Sure, I guess." I glanced back to my bed to see if it had the extra space. I then realized that it was a fucken king sized bed of leafs after which we both walked the short distance to it as we climbed onto the leaves figuring out how soft it they were. being a village in the rain forest gave us little need for covers as there wasn't even any to speak of. As we both slowly went to sleep my mind was still replaying the mess that happened over and over again insuring a nightmare or two. Great.

(The next morning)

I awoke with a cold sweat not surprising considering the dream. Sarah was still sleeping so I tried to wait for her to wake up. First I decided to study what may be my new home a little better. It was just a room carved into a tree judging from the wooden walls, floor and ceiling a wooden drawer was to the left of the bed with a night stand to the right. In the circular room the bed seemed to be at 12 o'clock and then a closet at 3 o'clock followed by a hole at 5 and second at 7 that gave views of the village and sky at 6 was the door way and that was all there was to my new 'house.' I then went over to see what was in the closet. Upon opening the wood doors I found my zanbotu in it laying on it's side. It still has the shine from when I got it yesterday.

Apparently time can fly when your just looking around your room as Sarah was slowly waking up. yawn "have a nice night?" she managed to ask.

"I'm surprised at how dead you were when I was screaming four times last night."

"Why were yo-"

"When you have a sense of failing like I do then you'll understand the nightmares."

"You always take everything too seriously. Even if you stayed you would have died in little more then a second."

"True. But running away just gives me a horrible taste in my mouth."

"Well in any case, I'll see what I can get for breakfast over at Sammy's place why don't you see the elder and get a new teacher."

With a sigh I walked out to look for the elder's home only to realize that I didn't even know what the name of this village was. I turned back to Sarah as she just getting out of the bed "hey Sarah how about I go with you? since I don't know where anything is."

She chuckled before leading the way to the healer's house. We went south into the village landing in the market area where everyone was more giving the produce away rather than haggling or selling it for money. After a quick look around as we walk down the paths of merchants I notice a slight problem for two carnivores like us. There's no meat!

I leaned in to her to ask if she knew of a place that had animal flesh but she only shook her head. "You do know a wolf and fox eat primarily meat right?"

She just blankly looked at me while we turned right heading back to the huts and away from the market. "Yeah"

I look at her wondering if she knew we basically needed meat to grow properly as canines but I put the thought aside as we reach the healer's home. it was just as plain on the outside as all the other save for the words 'Healer Samantha Whitetail' carved in to the area above the doorway as we walked in we found that she was beginning her breakfast. "Hey Samantha, can we join you for breakfast?"

She looked at us as she was chopping up some vegetables for a soup. "Alright, but I'll need more fruit and vegetables from the market. Think you can get some?"

"Sure, um…what fruits and vegetables?"

"Oh, um... strawberries, blueberries, oranges, and uh pineapples for fruits. As for vegetables celery, carrots, potatoes, and broccoli."

"And I won't need any money?"

"A villager only thing."

"Huh?"

"We only get money to use in exchanges with other villages. Here we all tribute to the village's growth."

"Um ok. Hey Sarah, I'll just be a minute could stay here?"

"Okay," she replied

I got to the bazaar in little to no time to find an appropriate stand giving out both fruits and vegetables being handled by an elephant. He was an adult with grey ashy skin, two tusks that appereared about three feet long his trunk reached below the mammoth's belly over a blue shirt, After I got a hand woven basket that I think were meant for anyone that needed them, I went to grab the list of edibles that I came for. After I started to walk away the elephant stopped me. Well more like lifted me up and held above the food stand. he spoke in a demanding voice that showed his years at the job very clearly. "That will be 100 pieces boy. Only villagers walk away free!"

I was a little worried as what he could do to me. "Mister, I AM a villager here"

"Not one I've seen," he snapped back

"Because I uh, 'moved' here yesterday"

"Well I uh, don't believe you" the mammoth mocked. "You look no more than 5 years old what are you doing trying to steal good food from an honest farmer?"

"I'm not stealing," I almost shouted back "I was sent to get these for Samantha Whitetail!"

He believed in the name but not my story. "Alright if the healer did send you I'll find out myself from her." he turned towards the stand. "Hey Eric," a smaller elephant showed up behind the rows of fruits and vegetables. "Hold down the fort while him gone."

"Yes dad," he replied quickly.

After that he went to Sam's house with me still in the air. Unhappy to say the least about this turn of events but we arrived to her home shortly so she got to explain it. "Oh, so the lad's lost his family, village and most of his friends?"

"Yeah." the healer replied, "Sarah explained what happened after I left. apparently he plans on fighting them after everything that they did. But he and Sarah both want him to get better training before he sets out. So after they eat they will go to the temple and ask the elder for a teacher as well as any possible adoptive families for Sarah."

"Oh and speaking of which, may I see her?"

"Why not? Sarah can you come to the doorway?"

A short moment later sarah was at the doorway before she even said hello she found me still in the air "um. why is he in the air?" they finally think that I would like to be on solid ground again as the elephant gently placed me on my feet.

I hiss, "Thanks mister."

"Well, I was going to say 'sorry' but it seems that someone needs to learn some discipline. Haven't you-"

"D-d-don't bring up loved one please," Sam quickly interjected, "He's still a little sore on that." It didn't matter I was already sobbing at the idea of my parents. "Hey, hey, it's alright." she spoke as she pulled me in to a soft embrace. I just began to cry in her arms as I did she asked the elephant to go finish up the breakfast that she was making. After about two minutes I hear Sarah crying as well so I pushed Samantha away a little to make room for her in our hug which she excepted and we both cried in the arms of the doe.

(Red fox between life and death POV)

_... In what langauge did that come from? _

Porrocha? well provided that i heard the translation right (it sounded like orrocha but didn't want a knock off Orochemaru) Korean. But don't worry, after probably one more self loathing scene we'll get to the fun parts and a new name that should be good enough for you_. _

W_hat is it? _

that is where i have the biggest problem. I SUCK at naming things. so if your reading this please review it with a possible name. was thinking Bane but after extra research reason why vanished


	4. history

(life and death POV)

"_And hear I thought you were dead" _

"…No but I did get my wisdom teeth pulled on Monday and the pain medication had me so loopy that I couldn't do anything"

"_Well either way I want to get back to-mmph" _

'finishes tying gag' "Best part of being a writer"

"_-ok so what now ass hole-"_

"What's that! I can't understand you did you say tie it tighter?"

"_-uses cruse words that even I wouldn't write- hack!" _

"I'll say it again best part of being a writer. Either way now get to know just who in the sonic universe I'll put in for the hell of it"

* * *

Chapter 4

History

(4 year old POV)

After the two of us cried in the resident healer's arms for about ten minutes both me and Sarah began to calm down enough to go inside and enjoy a meal that the elephant was finishing up. of I didn't really enjoy it so much due to the lack of meat but a vegetable soup with a rue instead of beef or chicken broth with a fruit salad as a side was just as good. After we ate the first fully vegetarian meal I've ever had, we talked about what the days plans were. "So the little man is going to see the elder and ask for a new teacher?" the tusked pain in my ass said.

"Yes mister, but Sarah might be going with me too" I replied.

"Why is that? Don't to be too far from your girlfriend" he said with hint of ignorance.

"No, mister I just need a guide and as far as I know she needs a home and a family." I felt my cheeks heat up a little. The elephant leaned in with a look that said 'oh REALLY?'

"I'm sticking with what I said earlier boy girlfriend," the heat in cheeks increased as I changed the subject.

"Hey Sarah are you ready to go to the elder's house now?" she must have found that I didn't like the current situation and quickly nodded. We both got up from our seats at the round wooden table. Sarah and I were closest to the exit while the elephant whom I still haven't found the name of was to my left and Samantha on Sarah's right. After we said thank you and goodbye to the two adults we headed out to where ever the elder's house was as long it was away from that… farmer that's all I really wanted right now.

The trip to the elder's home was very uneventful all that we did was pass the market place and back to the area where we spent our first night in the village to the path that lead east of it. After which we just walked down the dirt road lined with trees. A large, no wait gargantuan tree was at the end of it. It had a dominating yet welcoming presence. I stood still in awe of the well aged tree wondering just what to expect on the inside. The branches had lush green leaves, beautiful flowers and healthy looking bark. A bird or two could be heard chirping in the canopy, while butterflies and honey bees were on the lower branches dining on the vast nectar they had from the flowers.

A new woman walked up out of the corner of my eye I turn to give her my full attention and then stare at yet another miracle of nature. The woman was of decent height for a teenager with a pale orange fur, a tribal dress that was pure white on the top save for the golden necklace at the top, the bottom half was green with a diamond pattern in orange, red, and other shades of green, on her hands were white mittens that had blue openings on her wrists. Her hair was fashioned into... dreadlocks with bands on the two front pairs hanging on to the sides of her face, the picture perfect woman was topped off with a golden headband. In a embarrassing way I ask her if the elder's nearby she giggled for some reason before answering. "Your looking at her"

"Wait, you're just a teen how are you an elder? Seriously how can a teenager be a fucken elder? Isn't elder supposed to be entitled to the smartest AND the oldest?" I blurt out in astonishment

"Thanks for the compliment and when you really live for the 3000 years as a 14 year old echidna then people don't argue about it." she clamingly replies. "Well I guess that you met the Emerald Tree so why don't all three of us go inside." Me and Sarah who just nodded followed her into the root system that was the main room to the place. Once inside I had several questions to ask her.

"Excuse me but may I ask for a name?"

"Usually a gentleman gives his to a lady before asking for hers,"

I grunt at the disappointment of my name "Well it's Pourrcha but I would like to change it"

"Why? It's a fine name." (bullshit that was the worst name i ever came up with) She questioned innocently.

I sigh heavily before explaining "Because I don't deserve it, me and Sarah here" I pause to point to her, "Were orphaned before I even trained for my job as village guardian," the elder's look turned to a saddened look as she heard the story in a nutshell.

"So let me ask were you an angel to you parents, or in other words sweet, kind, wouldn't hurt a fly' that kind of stuff?" I thought about it a little before nodding. "and now your trying to harm the people that took everything you held dear?" again I nod. "hmmm… Follow me, before you get a new name first you need to learn why they did what they did." with that she walked off to the room in the far back as the two of us followed closely once we entered the room the door way was cut off by a combination of rock and wood.

The room was pitch black for second before a glowing green shard lit up before it washed away the darkness unveiling a world below our feet as if we were floating above the land like a bird. "Welcome to the hall of the chaos shard" the elder spoke. "Before we continue my name is Tikal pleased to meet you. In this room the glowing gem is a portion of what remains of the Chaos Emeralds." the room showed us seven floating gems "There were 7 chaos emeralds with an eighth member" the image of the gems floated away giving room to a much larger gem "called the Master Emerald however they were last whole 1000 years ago all of them have been grounded mostly into dust and then became dispersed into the vast numbers of people living today. But this was a last minute measure that the last guardian Knuckles." it showed a person similar to Tikal but red with a white crescent moon shaped mark in his chest fur "had done to protect them from evil hands. As a side effect to those that helped him." the image began flashing other people as she continued "Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Amy, Cream, and Rouge have been given extended life as me, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Rouge. and Shadow each receiving a visible shard from a chaos emerald. While Silver had been given the shard from the master emerald." the image show the white hedgehog walking away towards someone mashed in shadows. "However Silver never wanted to guard it and cast it to another. That other was the one who destroyed your village"

"Wait." I ask "Why did he do this? Why did he kill innocents?"

Tikal looked to me with a displeased face. "It appears that the shard he had still contained memories of what Sonic and others have done with the emeralds."

I felt my heart sink in fear of what she just said. I nervously get the courage to ask her, "W-what could they do?"

"Rather than tell you, how bout I show you." the images began showing the blue hedgehog Sonic standing in mid air with his eyes closed as the seven Chaos Emeralds began to float around him slowly at first but picking up speed until they were nothing but a blur of colors as he swiftly crossed his arms over his head only to pull them away as his fur flashed to a bright gold color with his wind blown quills standing up before he rushed of and smashed right through some giant water beast. I was slightly confused as I saw this due to a lesson I learn from my father.

"Um..." I begin. "What does that guy, Sonic slamming into a giant water monster have to do with anything?"

Tikal looked at me in disbelief, "Have you ever heard of the creature known as Chaos?"

"Yeah but only as some ghost story." I answer "Why… was he real?" now with a little fear from what I heard it did.

"What you witnessed was the last moments of 'Perfect Chaos'"

"… So he wants to become as strong as Sonic was?"

She shook her head slowly "No even stronger. Sonic and the others that could only went to that form for a few minutes maybe hours but he planes on a permanent change" I think my heart touched my foot just know.

"How…" I ask. "how is he going to do that?"

"First by getting the shards of the chaos emeralds and their dust that resides in almost everyone's body. Then they reform in to the emeralds on their own. after that he just needs to keep them close him to achieve the super form and be like a god."

"But the dust is in everyone me and Sarah too?"

"More over your village had the remains of the Master Emerald, after he finds that he's missing a few pieces he and all his minions will be looking for you now."

"Humph… So what do we do then?"

"I suggest finding the village of darkness ruled by Shadow and Rouge. There Shadow will provide a teacher strong enough for you to take on those against you and Rouge can find a suitable family or home for Sarah. I'll send a message later for now go to your current home and sleep tonight it's late." with that the three of us walked out of the room finding that it was indeed late judging by the moon in the night sky filtered in through the wooden pillars that where the entrance. I turned to Tikal to ask her a few questions.

"Um Tikal in some of those images what was all that stone and metal?"

"That was technology before the backlash of the chaos emeralds happened."

"Backlash?"

"Yes" she lowered her head now "The backlash of the emeralds being turned mostly to dust was that almost all technology that was ever made had become useless. The only things that aren't a waste of space are those that run on natural energies but Tails can tell you a lot more then me."

"Ok and I'm not an expert on memories but all those images could not have all come from that shard in there."

"That's right they were all my memories."

"…Well can't argue the live for 3000 years part anymore and last question. Just how are we going to get there?"

Tikal smiled in a devilish fashion and said "I'll ask for an escort, are you alright with leaving tomorrow?"

"Sure but who will be the escort?"

"Let's leave it at high ranking person from the other village." with that I ran after Sarah. Once I caught up with her, we were about half way to the hut, I noticed that she was sad about something. I reach over to pat her on the back before asking her anything, but she almost rejected it.

"Sarah is everything alright? You've been quiet today."She looked up and I immediately knew something was wrong because she was crying. "Sarah what's wrong? Please tell me." I franticly ask as we slow down to a stop.

She took a deep breath before answering, "The guardian of our shard caused so much pain because he wants godlike powers and now both of us will be hunted down for the same purpose."

"So what if we are hunted we will fight back and win. We now have a reason to fight, all he has is just the ability to fight."

"You make that sound like a good thing."

"It is Sarah. a need to survive unlocks true power that is used against evil, while wanting it for the sake of wanting will unlock a deformed corrupt power that only consumes the wielder in greed and lust for more."

"So your saying as long as we fight to survive we'll win?"

"What I'm saying is that what determines the victor is the reason why they are fighting not the sheer amount of power they have."

"So you believe that you'll win because you're fighting to survive?"

"Yeah pretty much." she seemed to be feeling better so we continued on to the hut so we can sleep but I have a feeling that it may be a long and tough life ahead for the both of us.

* * *

(life and death POV)

"well it's official I should never do a speech period."

"_-can you take the gag off?-" _

'_kicks him in the balls' _

"does that answer it?"

_'Foams at the mouth' _

"Guess I hit him too hard. In any case if you want to beta read the fifth chapter were they meet the black and crimson escort oh wait did I just tell you who it is? Oh well. Just tell me cause I have no idea who to send it to…after I write it that is. review and if you want check out what my friend posted using my account."


	5. first lesson

(life and death POV)

"well here comes a shot at being evil."

_"-oh great-"_

"isn't it?"

(four year old POV)

The night before was bad as my first night since the massacre. Miserable. I groggy get up to see if Sarah is awake yet only to find that it's still dark out. After seeing this I got up to look at my surroundings to notice that it was not the root system of a tree but a similar material from the memories stone and metal. The darkness of night did little against my eyes as I fully took in my new room black draped the walls with a crimson highlight running through the center of the walls stopping only at the door and windows which were now rectangular with some see through rock in it that was divided into twelve equal smaller squares. Then I turned my attention to the bed as I pulled myself out of it. It was a soft mattress with even softer blankets with the same black and crimson design as the room. "well I didn't expect this when I was asked if I could leave tomorrow." I say out loud.

"So I take it you wanted to meet me first." I whip around not expecting anyone to answer me. The owner of the voice was slightly camouflaged in the walls but the white glove with golden bracers and odd white and red shoes with similar bracers gave him away mostly.

"I take it you are Shadow the Hedgehog?" I ask.

"Yes." he replies.

"And this is the village of darkness?"

"Yes."

"Why is it so different from the one Tikal was in?"

"Well Each village grows and is shaped by it's guardian or guardians." shadow walked towards the window pushing it open in time for a white bat dressed in a black suit with white gloves and heeled boots that had a pink heart on the toes along with a heart on the chest of the suit. "The two of us are the guardians of this village. But for safety reasons we divided the village in to two main districts both are a tad dangerous but Rouge's district doesn't allow people 18 years or younger without an adult."

"Why is that?"

"Because most of it are for adults only like alcohol, drugs and... other adult things."

"…Ok so where is Sarah I haven't seen her here?"

"Oh the early bird, she already filled me in along with Tikal after I warped the two of you here. As such Rouge here already got her a home and as for teacher your looking at him." I was unhappy with her sudden disappearance but as long as she's safe.

"So I'm to be your student?"

"Correct, but before we get into your training we need to see where you are. Follow me to the training area" with that shadow left the room as I followed him out into a larger room that had a medium sized table with four chairs to the right of the path I entered was a room that was tiled white with several metal contraptions in it most of which I saw from my real home. To the left was the bathroom shower toilet and all. After quickly getting used to what maybe my new home. Ran to catch up with Shadow only to find that he didn't stop to see if I was following. slightly angered I walk back to see if Rouge was still in 'my' room. Thankfully she still was.

"Hey miss Rouge can you show me to the training area? I… sorta got caught up in memories." I look at the ground saddened.

"Sure hun. But, first…" she walks over puts a hand on my shoulder "Stiffen up that upper lip and stop thinking about the past. You'll never see a future." she walks over to the door and turns around. "Also anything you need for the training? Weapon, armor, anything?"

"Oh right," I run around looking for the zanbato from my father only to find it missing. "Uh-oh." I utter from beneath the bed "Come on, where did Shadow put it." I pop up of the other side squeezing out in a comical fashion. I quickly turn to the larger room outside of the bed room hoping to find a closet, finding it next to the door that lead to the outside world. I opened it in a hurry.

"Did you forget something?" only to fall back on my ass.

"Teacher! What the hell was that for!" I shouted the response was a kick that sent me into the wall.

"rule #1 you never curse at me the result will be a beating worse than the last. Rule #2 don't get separated for any reason the result..." he zipped up in front of me "get beaten to unconsciousness." he grabbed me and through me into the wall again this time I went through it and landed in the next wall behind the bed. after a few seconds gravity began to pry me off and into the bed as I lost consciousness. "that's all for the first day pupil."

(8 hours later)

I tried to get up but my back felt like I fell into a building or the building fell on me. In several pained attempts I managed to sit up only to hiss and howl in pain followed by me falling back into bed helpless. I heard the door opened and I turned on the bed to see the person only to see both Shadow and Rouge with Sarah in between them. "What are you doing here Sarah" I managed to say.

"She's paying her friend a visit only to find him unconscious in his bed" Shadow answered.

I smile and say "Well I would ask for the next lesson but it appears my back's been shattered from the first one."

Shadow gave me a smile as well "tell you what, I'll give you a healer and a week and then we'll continue. For now sleep and thank who ever you want that you survived the first lesson."

My smile was evaporated by worry "so how many actually survived?"

"Seven. the other elders were at one point trained by me."

Really… wait does that mean you trained the assho-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I roared in pain with whatever breath I had left from the treatment and my back's opinion of it. With no strength left I fell back to utter blackness.

(life and death POV)

_"-i hate you-"_

"what? you want me to hit you again?" pulls back foot

_"-n-n-no but could you please take the gag off. please-" _

" no cursing or anything got it"

_"..."_

'takes of the gag'

"well in any case i'm skipping 10 years ahead and the 2000+ beatings he'll get along the way"

_"WHAT?"_


	6. before leaving

_I LLIIIIIVVVEEEE!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Decisions, Decisions

The village of darkness finally has a bright day since before it was created. Shadow, the warrior elder has finished teaching his new student all that he needs to venture out and crush the man and army that caused so much pain in their lives. At the very center of the miniature city was the home of the former student. There both he and his best friend get ready to say their goodbyes as one heads to heat of battle and the other heads to complete her training as a healer. Upon finishing their individual luggage the two turn to each other before leaving for their hopefully separate futures. The female wolf begins her goodbye to a childhood friend. "You know we may not see each other again."

The fox looks down in sorrow before responding. "So what Sarah? We'll meet again. I know it."

The wolf sighs, "All this time and you still don't have a new name yet?"

Well I have picked one but…" the fox looked down a little unsure if he picked the right one "…It's Shattered."

Sarah watched him look back up with confusion. "It Shattered? How can that happen?"

"No Sarah the name I pick IS Shattered."

"…Oh" Before she could anything else there was a knocking at the door. The fox offered to get it for his friend.

"Hello?" upon seeing who it was he greeted his teacher, Shadow the Hedgehog and his wife, Rouge the Bat. Rouge still wore the black jump suit with white gloves and high-heeled boots and shadow never had anything other than his gloves and hover shoes. "Well to what do we owe to this visit before we leave?"

Shadow then pulled out a wrapped up present from his quills and gave it his pupil. "A far well gift Shattered. Remember your zanbato?"

"Yeah."

"Well meet the reforged version of it." The black and crimson hedgehog pulled the silk wrapping off revealing the brown shaft holding in place the decently lengthed blade and the clear orb on opposing ends. "And for the piece to resistant's." he then held up the shard from the chaos emeralds they had. The student and his friend were in every way speechless.

"B-b- th-tha a-are you sure about this?" Shattered barely managed to say.

Shadow gave a nod "Yes when this weapon was being made I asked the forger to put in a special addition to it." He then took the shard and zanbato with a twist on the orb he moved it out revealing that the orb was a compartment of some kind. "Keep in mind that this might not look the same with you just yet." He then placed the shard in orb and closed it back into the shaft. After which the blade began to darken until it was darker then the night sky and it turned in to the blade of a scythe. Once again the two teenagers were speechless. After the brief demonstration the blade returned to normal and Shadow was out of breath.

"Well (pant.) doing that (pant.) will be (pant) easier (pant.) on you then me."

"Really, why?"

Shadow had regained his breath by now. "Because the blade was remade for you and only you if anyone else tried using it then it would exhaust him or her in moments."

"Also when did… Oh last year when we were on hand to hand combat?" the fox had guessed about when it was made.

"Still surprised when we learned about your other 'gift'" the bat finally spoke

"Oh you mean" the vulpine made his hands into fists resulting in a energy blade to appear on each fist at the knuckle. "These?"

"Yes those. But back to the other reason why we came. There are at least six lieutenants that you need to take on before the head honcho I've already did a little look in to who or what they are all I can say." Rouge looked towards the floor. "Is that this is an army your against."

The fox wasn't all that sacred. "So they frighten an immortal with no reason to fight. What's that to me? Someone willing to go to hell and back just to kill one guy."

The bat shook her head in disappointment. "Listen you idiot most of those lieutenants could kill you in mere seconds."

"I really couldn't care less." the fox looked at rouge with a blank expression

"Hey, loser where's your gourd?" she shot back quickly seeing who he was poorly imitating

"We done here?" the wolf growled pulling the bat and fox out of their knock off of Naruto.

Not yet Sarah…" Shattered turned back to Rouge. "Did you at least see if they are responsible for anything in their army?"

"Actually that's what scares me a little. But the most vulnerable of the bunch would be seem to be someone called 'The Chemist.' As far as I know he's the guy that makes the warriors inherently stronger before they are sent to training."

"You couldn't find anything else on this person? Location, weaknesses, anything?" the fox asked with aggravation in his voice.

The bat gave him a smack on his head before answering. "You thought that I wouldn't look that up? His base is located not to far from Aquarius ruled by Amy and surprisingly Sonic."

"Surprisingly?" Both teens asked.

"Amy chased Sonic to the ends of the earth just to marry him. After 100 years of it, Tails convinced him to at least date her and three months later they were in a chapel saying their wedding vows."

"She chased him around for a hundred years? Wow, perseverance just found a mascot"

"Yeah, but even more surprising, Sonic doesn't know how to swim but he's in the village of water"

If this was an anime, picture both mouths falling to the floor, and trains exiting the two gapping holes.

"Yeah, that's what everyone else thought."

Slowly the two regained from the shock of knowing that someone famous enough to be heard of back in their old village is living in the place that is in essence the embodiment of his fear.

"Moving on is that all you wanted to know little man?"

"Wait you don't have anything on his weakness or vulnerability?"

"Well…" she started. "when I did some investigating. I did find that he never really does any training."

Shattered wasn't really sure if that was good or not. "And that's good how?"

"Because he has the least experience of everyone else. in other words…" (ADIOS! MOTHER! FUCKER! FOOWSH! _ok not really but the A-team was a great movie.) _"No strategy other than to augment his own genes."


	7. arrival in aquarius

_God i am late i ment to get this up before Christmas oh well_

* * *

Chapter 7

Arrival at Aquarius

(Unknown location)

In a area that was draped in a never ending darkness, a place that even shadows seem to be brighter than the scenery itself, lays a castle. Asian in design but only if you could manage see it's silhouette. With in this place best fit for the nocturnal resides a jackal of unknown origins draped in a cape and metal armor brooding over something but not just anything. As the only source of light within or around was a giant gemstone. it was perfectly cut and gave a wondrous light green glow, until you took a closer look on the bottom point you would find that it is actually missing a point and on the top surface you can see a small crevice engraved onto it. While the near invisible canine was still looking at the gem he heard a voice in the back of his head it was shallow like the owner was scared of whom it was talking to. _"Master. Two children that don't have regular energy are getting ready to move out of the village of darkness." _

The Jackal's face didn't change in the slightest. _"And what makes them worthy of telling me?" _

The voice made a audible sigh anticipating what was to happen. _"They seem to have a similar energy to you and your prize." _with this the Jackal became more focused.

"_Rally this to the others: Pursue __them only if your certain you can WITHOUT alerting any of those pesky __elders. No need to start a war due to their own over confidence." _

"_Yes Lord Lucifer__." _

"_And while your at it… report to my personal torture chamber for observing my prize. I'll meet you there shortly__." _

"_At once… Lord Lucifer__."_

The Jackal stood up from his chair and began walking away all the while he thought on what happened to those two kids that eluded him and the less than pleasing ideas he had for the his lieutenant well mostly pleasing to him and not the lowly worker.

(Meanwhile)

At the large plain black gates that marked the south boarder to the darkest hospitable place known to date. On the south side it was surrounded by a forest of trees with three dirt paths carved out. While the north had buildings rivaling the height of trees. At the bottom of the gates 4 figures were standing at the entrance. Two canines, a wolf and a fox, with a hedgehog and a bat. The wolf and fox look at each other before pulling themselves into a loving embrace. After the three minute love fest they forcefully detached their arms and left down to different paths the fox taking the eastern path while the wolf took the western path. The two only walked on for all of 5 minutes before the fox heard a familiar scream.

"Oh no that can't be Sarah!" The fox wasted no time running the other direction at surprising speed past the gates now devoid of the other mammals. Upon reaching the destination he found the wolf with a bleeding wound on her side, on the verge of collapsing next to a tree. On the other side was a hedgehog that look more feral then any he's seen before. The main figure was larger than a normal hedgehog, the quills were boarder and looked more like fur the canines were as defined as well… a wolf and it stood on all fours like a feral animal. With a look of pure rage the fox grabbed his zanbato from it's chain-link based holster and ran for the beast. It saw the attack and jumped above it. In a strange turn of events it then stretched it's arms down and struck him in the back knocking him to the earth.

After the hit he remembered what Rouge the bat had told him about The Chemist. He grunted at the example of genetic manipulation and shot back up in a fighting stance. The beast decided to make a move now as it stretched it's arms out to try and hit him again. He retaliated by having one of the hands make contact with the blade he was holding dead on. The force the creature used for an attack was just used against him. It howled in pain as it quickly retracted both arms to inspect the wound for the extent of the damage. While it was licking the blood from it's paw it didn't notice that the fox came up from behind and cut its neck clean off, falling onto the back of the beast with it's tongue still in a licking position. Leaving the body to twitch once or twice before it disintegrated to a very small mount of powder. which the fox grabbed in between his fingers bringing it up to his eyes only to find that his skin had hastily absorbed it. He turned to Sarah to see if she was alright.

Bleeding torso, holding on to a tree, and ready to fall over. I'll give you one guess people.

Seeing that she was indeed going to collapse he ran towards her to catch the now limp body only to be a second too late and having to resort to the collar of her robes which held her for a minute before coming undone and giving him a full view of her well rounded chest. With a blush he sat her on the tree and placed what medical supplies he had on the wound and put her robe over her as a blanket all the while wishing for a pair of pants or at least five to ten minutes with out looking at her chest or without her waking up.

Within two hours the wolf had started to awaken finding the rescuer sitting to her left, sleeping with a tear stained face. "Shattered." the fox snapped his eyes open to find her awake. "What happened?" breathing a sigh of relief he began to answer.

"Well, we left the village for different direction, you screamed after you were attacked by…something, I came and killed it, did what I could for your injury, and hoped you wouldn't die from my lack of medical training."

"Any ideas what that… thing was?" She asked.

"Nope it disintegrated before I had a chance to look it over. All it left was a small mount of powder that my fingers just well… absorbed."

"You just absorbed it? You'll need to ask the next elder we meet on that matter."

"Over at Aquarius. The **both** of us." Shattered replied making the 'both' part as clear as he could.

Sarah looked at him with a hint of agitation. "And the reason you say that is?"

"You didn't last 5 minutes with that thing alone. I don't want another friend or family member dying because I'm not there. Now if you'll excuse me." he turned his whole body in the direction away from the wolf. "Please get dressed. When you lost consciousness all together, I tried to catch you, but I missed and resorted to the back collar of your robe and it came undone a minute later." She finally took notice of what she had on and saw his point. With a slight blush she stood up and got the robe on properly after looking at the wound and used a white light that she had formed in her hand to heal it.

The wound itself looked like it had been made with claws and was very savage no less. The bandages that were already placed managed to keep the blood from oozing out long enough for a scab to generate over it preventing anymore. The actual healing process had took ten minutes to get to the point where it wasn't visible past the fur. Once it was done she put the robe on after seeing it secure she turned to Shattered.

"Ok, I'm ready now."

"Good let's head to Aquarius." the two had then started walking of towards the village of everything liquid.

(Unknown location)

The once silent darkness was now accompanied by a scream of pain as someone was being tortured to death. That someone was a an oddity as he had or rather used to have green lizard scales that now had rips and tears from the cuts his superior had inflicted on to him on his back you could see the marks of what was once wings but now foot long bloody holes. The reptile was bound to the ceiling and floor by black metal chains. He had an expression that showed hopelessness and a inward "I told you so" as this was the same way that the 20 or so predecessors had "resigned."

Two feet from his face was the jackal dubbed Lucifer he had in his hands a whip in one and a special bladed staff known as Soul Crusher to those that know it while the uneducated would see it as a custom Zanbato. the biggest notable "custom" was that it was forged with unknown amounts of blood that boiled with rage as it left it's owner, giving it the edge equivalent to the most evil blade ever forged in deepest pits of Hell. The blade itself looked demonic alone the design on the staff wasn't any less evil but instead gave a feeling of status to the user with a dragon like appearance starting from one end ending with the mouth opening up to the blade. What most people would find fearful was that it almost looked to be alive.

"Well now." The canine began. "I think you learned your lesson. All that's left is to clean the room." The lizard shot up in fear. Seeing the man with a small glint of hope in the lizards eyes that it was going to be quick, only to watch him drop Soul Crusher with the blade digging into the blood stained floor "Beelzebub, dinner time." At the command of it's master the black still eyes on the weapon cracked apart revealing ominous red as the cracks began to flow across the dragon like design the red glow followed through. As the cracks grew over a body part entirely it began to move and grow in size until the whole dragon was standing in front of the lizard that more than likely shat and pissed himself. The beast was the size of half the room with red eyes black scales with a slightly lighter than black shade of blue underbelly, the wings were leathery and further increased the visual size more so. The large dragon gave a fierce roar before it took the reptile into it's mouth chewing once before swallowing. It's master watched with mild enthusiasm as it happened plenty of times before the only question now is who the next reporter will be.

(In front of Aquarius)

The two had made it to the village easy but they still wondered about the loot they found from the failed attacks mainly the 4000 or so pieces of gold from wild animals. But either way aside for the wealth there was also the matter of the powder from some of the corpses that not only Shattered absorbed, but Sarah as well. Seeing the dilemma, she used a leaf from a near by tree and scooped a sample into a glass tube.

Upon entering they were met with a gust of wind as a blue streak rushed up to greet them kicking up a thin wall of water from the wet ground. "Hey there, you must the guy Shadow mentioned." it said as the air born water met the earth.

"And you are who?" the fox asked rudely. Only to get punched in the arm by Sarah.

She greeted him properly. "Hello I'm Sarah and this emo canine" she pointed to the vulpine in question. "Is Shattered."

"Nice to meet yay I'm Sonic The Hedgehog." the blue one said.

"I wonder why teacher never said anything about how cocky you were?" -POW- Sarah gave him a more forceful punch in the arm earning the sound of a twig snapping the whole village heard. "You know you didn't have to break my arm."

"And you don't need to be so judgmental." she replied.

"I'm not. It's written all over his face." The entire time Sonic was wondering if the two were as inseparable as Shadow said.

"Ok kids, calm down. I may be the husband of Amy and live hear but I'm still the Wind elder."

"And Shadow's the Darkness elder, as Amy being Water, I presume. but more importantly if you're the Wind elder why are you here especially since you can't swim and who's in charge of your village."

"In the same order I'm married, learning to, and Tails has taken care of it turning it into a metropolis."

"Well this time lets cut out the shenanigans." The fox began. "We need a place to stay, she needs any lessons on healing you offer that are not in Shadow's village, there's some powder in a tube that Sarah got from a creature that attacked us on the here, she'll give you the full story of that, and I need directions to some guy Rouge called 'the Chemist.'"

Sonic responded to the last part with his head hung low. "so you want to go against Mogul then? Well I guess the moving mountain should die."

"woah, woah, woah." Sarah interjected. "Die why should he?"

"She does make a good point Sonic. Death is not you, that much I know."

"Well first, let me tell you his story. Mammoth Mogul was an evil immortal entity made possible by a chaos emerald. The backlash though crippled him to the point that he will inevitably die from the very thing keeping him alive. Since he gave Tails the most grief he was the one to celebrate the most. But than someone else came, and told him something or other that made him want to do scientific stuff. Genetic stuff and along the way he found how to extend his, no longer endless, life. But he has to constantly raids us of the resources needed for whatever he makes."

"So do you know where his fortress is?"

"No."

"Then how am I going to kill him?"

"They try to raid us every other day so why not hitch a ride with one, they tried yesterday so they are due tomorrow. But first go to Amy in the Elder's palace at the center of Aquarius. She'll give Sarah here the Healing lessons of Water. Finally based on the large stack of gold you brought with you the inns should be very accommodating."

"Um, one more thing." Shattered took a moment to get his zanbato out with his good arm. "Shadow gave me the Emerald Shard he was guarding and put in the container." he lifted the orb holding the Shard of Darkness into Sonics face. "At the end here."

"Well tell Amy this and she will decide on giving you the Shard of Water."

"One more thing, does Tails have the Wind Shard?"

"Yes. I gave him it when I gave him power over Agustus the now metropolis of Wind."

"One more-_hic"_ Sarah began dragging Shattered by the collar effectively cutting him mid-sentence.


End file.
